


light my fire

by bettycooopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on THAT photo, F/M, PWP, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettycooopers/pseuds/bettycooopers
Summary: Betty wakes up frustrated. She goes to bed frustrated. Riverdale is frustrating, in general – but the fact that she’s living in her childhood bedroom with Archie Andrews only a few hundred yards away, looking frustrating all the time is making it worse. Much worse.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> so RAS tweeted out [this photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EorbBUhVgAANdFa?format=jpg&name=medium) and the below is what my brain did. like, help? did somebody say fire? 🥵🥵🥵

Betty’s...frustrated. 

She wakes up frustrated. She goes to bed frustrated. Riverdale is frustrating, in general – but the fact that she’s living in her childhood bedroom with Archie Andrews only a few hundred yards away, looking _frustrating_ all the time is making it worse. 

Much worse.

She and Archie are friends again – at least, that’s what she tells herself before her brain carries her away to thoughts of him shirtless, plunging into burning buildings and climbing trees to save stuck kittens and whatever else it is that firefighters in Riverdale do. All that, mixed with the fact that she hasn’t gotten properly laid since she’s been back in town is...well, frustrating to say the least.

She’s been particularly frustrated today, after a long conversation with Cheryl about how _attentive_ Toni has been lately. It’s not fair, per se, to ask Cheryl _not_ to talk about her sex life...and Betty knows better. She knows Cheryl would scold her about being a prude, about how she needs to let loose, about how she needs to hear these things if she ever expects to get fucked, any time soon. She has a glass of wine with her mother while they watch an episode of whatever cringey reality show Alice has gotten into recently, trying to shake off the day and relax a bit, but it just does the opposite. She feels _more_ worked up by the time she gets up to her room and shuts the door, pressing herself back against it and tilting her head back, letting out a low, frustrated sigh. She peeks over to her window, biting down on her lower lip when she sees Archie’s shadow moving in his own bedroom – yes, the one he lives in, again, too.

She makes her way over to her window, being sure to stay outside the frame so he can’t catch her watching him – which he’s done, at this point, several times. She’d rather not timidly wave at him tonight as she pulls her curtains shut quickly and feels her neck and face get unbearably hot. Tonight, he’s shirtless and has his hands wrapped, sweating and holding his heavy bag away from him. She watches him for a long few moments, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and then lets her eyes fall down, the Riverdale Fire Department emblem on his sweatpants catching her eye. 

Betty swallows, feeling herself lick her lips. It’s not just the frustration – Archie’s...well, it’s not like it was a secret before that Archie’s great to look at, but the Army mixed with the Fire Academy and the overall maturity that comes with being 25? He looks _good_ , she doesn’t know how else to describe it. His muscles have solidified in a way that she can only describe as _hard_ and his body just looks...bigger, broader, sturdier. She tears her eyes from him after a long few moments and takes a deep breath, looking down at her – for some reason – shaky hands. 

“Oh my god, _relax_ ,” she mutters to herself, shaking her head. He’s been one of her best friends since she was four years old – she’s _seen_ him shirtless before. Hell, she’s seen him in his underwear, before – she’s felt his body pressed to hers, she’s kissed him, she’s... _fuck_. What was the point again?

Oh, right – she shouldn’t be _full body flushing_ over Archie and his stupid hard abs or his dumb sweatpants. He’s _fine_ , he’s not the second coming.

She pulls her curtains shut and gets herself ready for bed, flipping off her light and ignoring the throb between her legs as she crawls under the covers and tries to force herself to sleep. She tosses and turns a bit, her eyes lingering on her sheer curtains, her body waiting until Archie’s lights turn off to let her truly fall asleep. 

–

“You can’t make fun of me,” she hears Archie’s voice from behind her bathroom door, and she opens her eyes, feels the laugh in her throat.

“That’s not fair,” she hears herself whine a little, kicking her bare legs. She looks down at herself, propped up on her elbows wearing a navy blue Riverdale Fire Department t-shirt and nothing else, knees slightly bent, toes curled. “Can I make fun of you a _little_?”

“You _can’t_ make fun of me, that’s the rule,” she hears Archie laughing as he speaks and she lets out a little huff.

“You know I barely have any control of how I react to you, period, but _fine_ – if it means that much to you...I’ll _try_ not to make fun of you, Arch.” She grins, her brows raised, listening as he fiddles with the doorknob. “Come _on_. It can’t be worse than when you dressed up as a clown for Halloween in fourth grade – I _barely_ made fun of you for that.”

“That,” he pulls the door open, a frown on his lips, “was a great costume, and you know it.”

Betty feels her throat go dry as she watches him walk through the doorway. She’d asked him to try on his gear as a _joke_ , more than anything – he keeps talking about how uncomfortable it is and when she mentions it’s _hot_ , he gets all ruffled about it...so she’d suggested he bring it over and prove to her just how _terrible_ it actually is. She hadn’t expected him to look this good, standing in front of her, though – he’s missing the shirt, which he’d tossed at her as he’d walked through the door, mumbling, “If I’m wearing that shit for you, you’re wearing _this_ for me,” – red suspenders pressed against his tanned, broad shoulders, the clunky looking helmet crooked on his head.

If she wasn’t turned on at the idea of wearing his shirt and nothing else, seeing him in the uniform is something else entirely. She swallows hard as she feels a throb in the pit of her stomach, a twinge between her legs.

“You,” Betty murmurs, licking her lips and letting her eyes fall over him. “ _You_ ,” she tries again, furrowing her brow and clearing her throat. She can’t seem to stop looking at his chest. She lets her eyes trail down to the waistband of his pants, which the suspenders are holding up. Archie’s laughing as he fiddles with one of the clips, and she sits up a bit. “Leave it,” she shakes her head, getting up on her knees and scooting herself to the end of the bed, “don’t touch that.”

“Why,” he laughs, bemused. She swallows, looking up at him and reaching for him, her face twisting into a grin as he smiles at her, one side of his mouth dimpling at the corner.

Betty rolls her eyes, but finds herself looking into his. His gaze is soft on her – he wants her, she knows, she can tell. It’s not like they haven’t been here before. “ _I_ want to,” she breathes, her arm still out, reaching for his suspenders. 

He moves closer and she lets out a soft groan, pressing her legs together as she finally wraps her fingers around the fabric of one of his suspenders. She feels his hands slide onto her hips, pushing beneath the t-shirt. He presses his face to her neck and lets out a growl against it as his bare hands slide over the soft skin of her hips. The helmet bobs uncomfortably against her head and she lets out a little whine. “Well,” he mumbles, his teeth scraping against her neck, “then why don’t you _do_ it?” 

Betty laughs breathlessly as she grabs the suspenders in her hands, pulling herself back a bit – they have more give than she imagined, so she has to tug a bit harder than she expects. They slip out of her hands easily and she lets out an annoyed breath, her brows furrowing. He lifts his face from her neck and she sees him smile gently, raising his brow at her. “ _No_ ,” she mutters, flicking her eyes to his lips and frowning as he smirks at her.

“Try harder,” he chuckles, grabbing her hands and settling them down against the base of the suspenders, close to the clips. He presses his palms over the backs of her hands, pushing them against the fabric as she wraps her fingers around them. She bites down on her lower lip as she slides her hands slowly up the fabric letting her knuckles graze over his abs – he has _so_ many abs, she didn’t know you could have that many – and watches her hands, moving surely against his skin. He lets out a low sound, his face close to hers. “Better,” he mumbles, his lips grazing her skin. She grabs onto the suspenders hard about midway up the fabric, pulling him closer, laughing as he stumbles a bit, steadying himself with his hand on her waist, “much better.”

She breathes out a soft moan as her hands reach his shoulders, sliding her fingers beneath the fabric on his skin. He reaches up and shifts his goofy helmet as she pushes her palms over his arms, sliding the suspenders down over them. 

“Told you it was hot,” she leans up, smiling as she whispers against his lips, laughing into his mouth. She slides her hands down his chest as the suspenders fall from his shoulders, the sound of the polyester hitting his gear pants louder than their breathing. She can see the pants sliding down without the suspenders holding them up – he’s right, they’re _heavy_ – and she bites down on her lower lip as they slide off him. 

Turns out, he’s not wearing anything underneath his clothes, either. She sucks in a breath when her eyes fall to his length, half hard, and then looks up at him, feeling her cheeks flush as he chuckles at her.

“You have too many clothes on,” he murmurs as his arm wraps around her waist. He pulls the helmet off with his other hand and she nearly misses its loud thunk as it hits the ground because she’s laughing too hard, his lips pressing to her jaw. He pushes his hands further up her shirt, his palms rough against her skin as he lays them back, his mouth sliding up to hers and molding over it easily. 

“So do something about it, Arch,” she moans into his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. He lets out a laugh, pulling back and groaning as she keeps her hold on his lip, her teeth pressing into it harder for a moment before releasing it, raising her brow at him as he pushes his hands up over her waist, pulling the shirt off of her and over her head. He raises his brow at her, a challenge in his eyes. 

“Do something about it?” He chuckles, his voice low in his throat, his hands sliding down over her waist, one circling back up, his thumb dragging over her nipple. Betty tilts her head back into the pillows and lifts her hips to search for some sort of friction. He settles his other hand on her hip, pressing her back down and shaking his head. “Do _what_ about it, Betts?”

“ _Something_ ,” she growls, lifting her eyes and peeking up at him. She reaches up to grab him, somewhere, anywhere, but he’s out of her grasp. “Arch, shut _up_ ,” she groans as he slides his hand back down from her breast, his fingers trailing over her waist, his thumb pressing down against her hip bone. She tries to lift up again, but he’s holding her down, his body ghosting over hers. He presses his lips to her shoulder, her collar bone, his tongue flicking out over her other nipple. “ _Archie_ ,” she tries to make it sound strict – or at least authoritative – but it just comes out desperate and she hates herself for it. 

She slides one of her own hands between her legs – anything to relieve the pressure building up – but he swats it away and wraps his fingers around her wrist. “Ask nicely,” he breathes against her skin, and she feels his hair brush against her chin as he drags his teeth against her neck. She swallows, letting out a low whine. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to say please, Betty?”

Betty groans, trying to wrench her arm out of his grip, wrap one of her legs around his waist, and lift her hips – none of which _work_ , somehow, and he’s still just on top of her. She can feel him hard against her thigh and she moans, her eyes rolling back a bit. “Shut _up_ ,” she breathes, and she can hear the annoyance in her tone. “ _Please_ do something, Archie, _god_.”

He lets out a low laugh, shaking his head. “That wasn’t _nice_ , Betts,” he mumbles, laughing against her skin as he drags his mouth up to hers, kissing her slowly as he slides one of his hands down to her leg, pulling it up and letting her hook it around his waist. He squeezes the wrist he has in his hand, dragging his thumb over her palm. “Can you ask nicely? M’just trying to help out, here. S’kind of,” she feels his laugh rumbling in his chest, reverberating against her teeth, “part of my job description.”

“Oh my god,” she grumbles, pulling her lips from his. She looks him in the eye as she digs the nails of her free hand into his shoulder. “Would you _fuck_ me, Archie? _Please_ , before I have to do it myself?”

Archie’s eyes darken and he lets out a low growl, letting go of her wrist and sliding his hand down to her hip, holding it down as he teases her entrance. She takes the opportunity to reach between them, wrapping her fingers around his length and letting out a moan as she guides him into her. Both of them let out low groans as he pushes into her, his face dropping to her neck. “Fuck,” he mumbles against her skin, shifting his hips slowly. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” she whines, “you dare try to fuck me _slow_ , Archie.” He lets out a dirty laugh, shaking his head as he squeezes her hip.

“Now your turn to shut up, hmm?” He speaks low, his lips close to her ear as he snaps his hips hard, then again. Betty sucks in a hard breath, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and lifting her hips, meeting him. She nods when he rumbles out a, “ _hmm_?” and presses her face into his skin. 

He fucks her hard, the way she wants, not caring that he’s leaving marks on her as their hips move, her leg hooking higher on his waist to bring him deeper into her. “Arch,” she whimpers, feeling herself getting closer. She scratches at his back and she feels his hand slip between them, his fingers pressing against her clit roughly. She mewls as he circles his fingers around her, her breathing ragged as she feels herself tightening around him. “Please, _please_ ,” she isn’t sure if she even _says_ it, but she feels him laughing into her skin so she must, “ _please_ , Arch, _please_.” 

“Betty,” he growls against her neck, his fingers pinching at her clit as his hips snap against her. 

“ _Please_ ,” she moans, _loud_ , her hand dropping down to her bed, fisting the sheets.

Archie lets out a loud, robotic beep, close to her ear. 

–

Betty wakes roughly, shooting up, her face slick with sweat. She feels her eyes rip open, her head whipping around at the loud beeping coming from the hallway outside her bedroom. What the _fuck_? 

She feels the throbbing before she notices her fingers, pressed roughly between her thighs. Oh, _fuck_. She lets out a strangled groan as she pulls her hand out of her pajama pants, whining and rushing into her bathroom to wash her hands quickly. She feels her cheeks flush as her eyes fall onto her window, and then her phone bleats loudly on her nightstand. Her neck jerks over to it, resting on its charger, and she grabs it, raising her brows as a text from Archie Andrews himself slides onto her notification screen. 

_Everything ok? Your alarms are going off...you guys safe?_

Betty pinches the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes and letting out a low groan. She chews on the inside of her cheek, peeking her face into the hallway to make sure things aren’t actually _burning down_. FP and Alice are clad in their pajamas, both staring groggily at the smoke detector as it screams down at them in unwarranted rage. She huffs out a breath, closing her door and flopping back on her bed before she types out her response.

_We’re fine...but maybe you could come over and check?_

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bettycooopers) or [tumblr](https://bettycooopers.tumblr.com) if you feel like watching me break down in real time!


End file.
